


Let's Make A Mess, Lioness

by d0ntbelievethehype



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0ntbelievethehype/pseuds/d0ntbelievethehype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, you leaned into him, kissing him softly but with intent as a way of agreeing. The blush was gone in an instant, the hand was back, his eyes snapped back up to meet yours, this time adorned with a triumphant glint as he slid his hand from pacing your thigh to holding your hand and he pulled you up. His lips were on your ear in an instant ‘Lets make a mess, lioness’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Part Of The Party Scene

You were at your best friend’s house party, bored. It wasn’t that she was boring or anything, but this music wasn’t your type of music, these people were not your kind of people. Stoners, freeloaders, jocks, whores, this wasn’t you. You had taken your drink to an unpopulated sofa to sit and patiently wait for a socially acceptable time to leave. You scanned the room, and caught the eyes of a stranger who didn’t seem to fit in either. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt, a beaten up leather jacket and blue jeans. His hair was greased into a 50’s quiff and cigarette accessorized his mouth. It twitched as he smirked at you across the room.  
He slipped through the crowds over to you, sitting down next to you and offering you a cigarette which you took. He retrieved a box of matches from his pocket… No lighter? You preferred it. He inched closer to light it and your outer thighs touched. You felt his warmth through your thin dress. He starts talking to you, bewitching you with his deep eyes. Just every day stuff as you smoked, inhaling the addictiveness.  
You finished, dropping the butt and treading it out then you looked back up at him and deliberately bite your lip. He bites his in return and then you both start to laugh. He licks his lips seductively and slides and hand up your thigh, and leans up to whisper ‘Lets get out of here, come back to mine’ You hesitate for a second, processing the offer, the drink had affected your brain and it took you longer than it normally would to contemplate your answer. Your stalling had brought out a light blush over his cheeks; this lad was not used to rejection, he could charm blood out of a stone, you thought. His hand faltered from stroking your thigh, he looked to the floor, and shifted away a little, all in the matter of seconds it had taken you to ponder your response. You would have been lying if you had of said that you didn’t want to and so the solution was simple, but how to tell him? He was clearly intelligent, he had a way with words that you couldn’t even hope to match and you were trying to impress him. Eventually, you leaned into him, kissing him softly but with intent as a way of agreeing. The blush was gone in an instant, the hand was back, his eyes snapped back up to meet yours, this time adorned with a triumphant glint as he slid his hand from pacing your thigh to holding your hand and he pulled you up. His lips were on your ear in an instant ‘Lets make a mess, lioness’


	2. Fools On Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I COULDNT HELP THE LYRIC REFERENCES OKAY

You followed him out of the crowded apartment, completely hooked on this sexy, arrogant stranger. He held out his jacket for you as you stepped out into the evening air. You accepted it gratefully and the smell of cigarettes, mint and aftershave hit you square on as you wrapped it round you. You had no idea where he was taking you, hell, you didn’t even know his name, but he continued to make easy conversation as you walked by his side. You knew the area obviously, though Brighton had backstreets that you weren’t familiar with. Clearly he was. He had taken a winding route that came out on the beach, the sea black molten liquorice in the cool night air. The soft lights from the pier reflected in the ocean but the sound of boasting voices interrupted the calming atmosphere. A group of boys staggered past bragging about something or other, catcalling at the two of you. You didn’t care. He ignored them. ‘Fools.’ He muttered, his Northern drawl increasing the pull of attraction you felt for him. ‘Fools on the boardwalk? Nah. Fools on… Parade’ You glanced at him. ‘Fools on parade’ he said more decisively ‘I should write that’.  
‘You write?’ It made sense. He was thoughtful, deep, different to other lads his age. ‘Course love’ he said, as though you’d asked him if he was from up North. He quickened his pace, as if you’d reminded him of your presence and jogged up the stairs to the promenade, dodging down a sidestreet before stopping in front of an apartment block. ‘I’m Alex’ he said as a sort of afterthought, maybe it hadn’t occurred to him that you might want a name to scream later. You laughed while he punched in the code for the door, grabbing your hand and pulling you up the stairs, urgency in his stride.  
He unlocked door 505 and the smell of his jacket intensified and mingled with toast and coffee hit you as you stepped in. Alex chucked the keys somewhere in the gloom and pushed you up against the door, tongue exploring your mouth. You fought for dominance with your own as he slid his jacket off your shoulders and fumbled for the zip of your dress pulling away to watch it fall. Cupping your ass and lifting you up, he returns to kissing you while you run your nails up his back enjoying the light shudder he makes as you do. Your legs wrapped round his waist as he carries you away from the door and you wonder briefly how many times he has done this but before you had time to contemplate properly your back was met by soft, cool, bedsheets.


	3. Dangerous Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Please’. ‘Please what, baby?’ you said innocently, ghosting your breath over his cock. ‘Fuckin’ hell, please suck me off’ he relented.

Alex hovered over you, features accentuated by the moonlight streaming in through the undrawn curtains. He bent down to kiss you and you busied yourself with the buttons on his shirt, your mouth doing all the needed work on his. You stripped him of his shirt, allowing yourself a second to admire the pale sculpt of his torso before putting your tongue back to work, tasting his mouth, sucking gently on his tongue. He moved your hands to his hips and you turned you attention to removing his jeans and pants as quickly as possible because you wanted him right there and then.   
He moved down, caressing your jaw and throat, sucking purplish bruises there that would definitely get you sent home from work on Monday but you allowed this thought only a fraction of a second in your mind. You wondered whether him being naked before you had been part of the plan because he’d stalled slightly after he’d kicked away the unwanted clothes but he didn’t seem to mind, resuming his place, sucking marks into your delicate skin as your hand knotted in his hair.   
You rolled your hips up against him, and he moaned at the friction, his hands delving underneath you to unhook your bra, flinging it clumsily over his shoulder. He sucked gently at your nipple, creating a euphoric feeling that you didn’t know you needed until now. You didn’t even notice your knickers go the same way as your bra until he stopped, sitting up to admire you as you had done to him. You looked broodingly up at him, silently begging him to continue. You weren’t here to have a song written about you, no, you were here for one intention only.   
He seems to acknowledge this too, dipping his head into your lap, performing tricks with his tongue that you hadn’t even thought possible as you whimpered softly in encouragement. He breaks away all too soon ‘Alexx…’ you whined softly. He grinned, and rolled into your place, leaving you straddled over him and you knew what he wanted immediately. You started straight away, kissing and licking the tops of his thighs, his hips, skirting around his erection, knowing it would drive him crazy until your teasing had reached its limit and he moaned out ‘Please’. ‘Please what, baby?’ you said innocently, ghosting your breath over his cock. ‘Fuckin’ hell, please suck me off’ he relented.


	4. Chapter 4

You, like he had done, pulled away early. You had figured out his teasing game and were eager to play. You put your lips back to his and he pushed you gently so that he was back on top, straddling your hips. You clocked a sheen of sweat over his chest and smiled inwardly. It was cold in the room, the sweat had been your doing… He was still unsatisfied, you were still waiting.   
Alex switched positions once more, and to be honest, you were getting sick of this. You really wanted him. He was still being irritatingly teasing and so you changed tactics, appearing bored, were you even in his bed? This worked and he stopped trailing his fingers around your entrance and pushed straight in and you gasped as he filled you up. He picked up pace, thrusting quicker and harder to reach your spot. It took him a few thrusts and in that time, while scratching down his back, you watched his face, listened to him breathe. When he found your spot you cried out and he snapped his attention back down, going impossibly deep now and you felt your orgasm approach. You came, clenching round him, arching your back and screaming out his name. His hips stuttered and he came inside you moaning out ‘Fuckkk’ and various other cusses as he rode out his high. He collapsed gracefully down next to you, panting and wrapping his duvet around the two of you. ‘You’re gorgeous’ he drawled. ‘And I didn’t even catch your name’.


End file.
